


Fear and Loving in the Wiggly Garden (a wiggles one shot)

by Dillymackey



Category: The Wiggles
Genre: F/M, Other, end my suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillymackey/pseuds/Dillymackey
Summary: Love at first sight more than a first sight. And it was.





	Fear and Loving in the Wiggly Garden (a wiggles one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> The Dingus Bungalow is not affiliated with The Wiggles Pty Ltd. I just wrote this with Mr. Lorgin.

One day, Wags was walking around Wiggles World until he stopped at Dorothy's garden. He started to get progressively horny as she watched Dorothy water her plants and started to masturbate with his non-existent doggy dick. And then, Wags couldn't help himself much longer, he jumped over to pounce Dorothy and started excessively fucking her in the doggy-style position. Dorothy was at first terrified but then started to enjoy Wags' non-existent doggy dick. "Ohhhh, you dirty dog! Do me harder!", Dorothy said. Finally, Wags nutted all over Dorothy while saying "RUUUUFF!", and she moaned in extreme pleasure. It was a first in the ol' garden where Dorothy eats her roses all day, everyday. They then kissed and kissed while Wags is rubbing Dorothy's vagina. That's not until The Wiggles themselves came and shot up the entire garden, leaving Dorothy and Wags dead. In the end, The Wiggles told Captain Feathersword all about it and explained it was an inside job they worked on with Officer Beeples. Meanwhile, Officer Beeples was masturbating with her own rape whistle and Henry the Octopus is trying to polish his own shoes underwater while his big band watch.

(_(_):::::::::D~~~That's a rocketship, the end.~~~


End file.
